Three times a day
by kgirl120
Summary: The Sequel to Oh this can't be good.


_**A.N: If you have read the story 'Oh this can't be good you should know that this is the squeal to it. If you haven't read the story you're not missing much. **_

Well, it's been three months since the girls were born, and I've got to tell you, whenever we see someone they always ask us, "How are you two going to take care of three babies, all by yourselves." or they always say "Those two can't raise three kids!" But we've actually been alright. Ron and I worked out a little plan so that I would watch the girls during the day, while he is at work, and when he comes home he will help me during the night. He really has been so helpful and so sweet. Like in the middle of the night. When the babies would start to cry, he would get up and see what was wrong with them so that I wouldn't have to get up. But of course I have to get up anyway to help_ him_. But still, it's sweet of him to try. Right now he's at work and the girls are taking their nap. They usually sleep for about two hours. This is the exact same amount of time that Ron should be back home. Harry and Ginny are supposed to be coming over today. So are Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But Ginny and I are going to go out first.

And to be honest, I really don't want to leave them. It's not like I don't trust Ron or anything like that, it's just it's hard to leave your babies for the first time ever. Maybe I'll take them with me and let them go outside, they like to be outside. But then again maybe I shouldn't take them outside; it's going to be hot today.

I walk over to the window to look outside. Just then I see Ginny and Harry walking up to the front door. I hurry to let them in.

"Hi! You two are early. Ron's not home yet." I say.

"Hi Hermione, we know he's not home yet. I kept telling her that." Harry said while pointing at Ginny. "But she made us come early anyway."

"What?" Said Ginny. I wanted to see my three little angles. Where are they anyway?"

"Oh, their sleeping Ginny. I just put them to sleep. That's why you should've waited; they usually sleep for about--"

"Two hours. I know. You've told me before." Ginny said. "Well I guess I'm just going to have to wait then, wait until Ron gets home, great!"

So we just sat and talked and waited until Ron got home. Ginny and left as son as Ron got home but only because Ginny dragged me right out of the house. It was like she didn't want to see him at all. She got real angry when Ron said Hi' to her. But then as soon as we left she was in a good mood all over again.

"So Ginny, How have you been lately?"

"Fine I guess, I want to go to the baby store. I wanted to buy the girls some stuff." Ginny said.

"Ginny how much more stuff do you need to buy them. I swear Ginny you spoil them more than we do. I don't think there is much more that you can buy them. Their only three months old."

"Ok then I won't buy them anything else. But you know, I need to talk to you about something. Well not exactly something it's more someone."

"Who." I ask.

"Ron."

"What about Ron? What did you see him do?" I asked Ginny clearly must've seen the angry in my eyes and heard it in my voice because she said.

"Um, I don't… I… I forgot."

Getting angrier by the second I ask her. "Is it really that you forgot or do you just not want to tell me?"

"I'll tell you later, I don't want to tell you now. Lets go look around. We have to be back at your house in an hour. Besides we are supposed to be having fun today. So come on lets go have fun! Okay?"

"Okay." I said, but I know that I won't be able to have any fun not even if I tried. Because I'm going to be to busy thinking about Ron and whatever horrible thing that Ginny knows he did.

_**A.N: So I hope you liked the first chapter, I know it wasn't long at all and I'm sorry. Try to see if you can guess what Ginny is going to tell Hermione about Ron. You won't find out in the next chapter because it won't be a flashback. The other one might not be either. So keep guessing maybe if you think hard enough you will figure it out. He's not cheating if thats what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can. **_


End file.
